


A Welcome Visitor

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie and Duffy draw closer after Paul's birth. Series 16.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was just before lunch when Charlie arrived at Duffy's house. Even though it was his day off he'd been up early but had decided to give her some time to get the older two boys to school before popping in to visit. 

It sounded like she wasn't having the best morning though as Paul's screams could be heard even through the closed door as he reached the doorstep.

Charlie's hand hovered over the doorbell, uncertain, he didn’t want to add any more noise. He pressed it anyway and waited patiently on the step, holding in one hand the flowers he had selected and in the other a bag.

It was several minutes before a very flustered looking Duffy finally opened the door. Paul was screaming in her arms, a trail of milky sick running down the shoulder of her top and onto her leggings. Her hair was pulled back and she wore no make up.

Charlie’s heart went out to her, it was never easy being a parent to a newborn, let alone having to do it alone and while grieving. 

“Hey you,” He smiled at her, a mixture of concern and sympathy for his best friend.

Duffy sighed at the look that filled his eyes. Pity. Just what she needed! "Are you coming in or planning to just stand on my doorstep all day?"

Charlie ignored the angry tone in her voice. “Thought you’d never ask,” He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. “I bought you these,” He thrust the flowers towards her, grinning in an almost child like way.

She softened slightly. "Thanks." She smiled before heading through to the kitchen.

Charlie took his boots off and shut the front door, noticing the piles of toys and laundry scattered around the hallway. He desperately wanted to help her, but it would be so difficult to get her to agree to that! Paul continued to scream as he entered the kitchen. He watched her sigh, she looked defeated.

"Sorry about the mess. I keep trying to get the boys to help me tidy up." She sighed again. "Coffee?"

“Duffy, it looks fine!” He tried for reassure her. “And even if it didn’t, there’s no need to apologise. Coffee would be lovely. Here, shall I take this little man for a bit?” He reached over to take Paul from Duffy’s arms.

Duffy reluctantly let Charlie take Paul so she could make coffee.

Charlie noticed her reluctance but didn’t question it. It was fortunate timing more than anything else, but Paul settled as soon as he was in Charlie’s arms. 

“You get cuter everyday little man,” Charlie cooed, watching the baby’s eyes close as he gently swayed.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw him at 2am." Duffy muttered as she put an extra spoonful of coffee granules in her mug.

“I’m sure,” He agreed, watching her prepare the coffees. “I remember when Louis was this little, night time is the worst.”

"You're lucky he didn't have siblings to be woken up by all the noise." She muttered without thinking.

Charlie once again tried to ignore the combativeness of her words, putting it down to her state of constant fatigue and grief. Duffy carefully carried the coffee over to the table. Once settled, he decided to bite the bullet. 

“How are you doing Duffy? I mean really doing, none of this 'I’m fine' business.”

"I'm doing the best I can!" She shot back, taking his concerned question as an accusation and slight on her ability to cope with everything.

“Duffy,” He warned, hoping she would realise how difficult she was being. “I know that, but we’ve been friends for long enough. I know that this can’t be easy.”

"Its not like I've got much choice Charlie."

He was taken a back by the force of her words. Gently he reached out his hand, resting it on hers. “I know,” He whispered in agreement.

"So I've just got to get on with it. It's not like I've not done it before."

“I know, but this time I can help. Please let me help. I can entertain the kids for a bit, take them to the park or something, give you some time?” Charlie wasn’t sure how well this would go down, but he hoped that despite her fierce independence, she might accept his help.

"Use my kids as some kind of substitute for Louis you mean?" The words were out her mouth before she had time to think it through.

“That’s not fair Duffy.” He was shocked by what she had said.

"I know, I'm sorry." She ran her hand through her tangled, greasy hair that had fallen from the ponytail she'd thrown it back into to do the school run. "That was out of order."

“Will you let me help you?” He asked.

"I don't want pity and charity Charlie."

“You are the most stubborn woman I know. I’m not pitying you Duffy, I care about you and I want to help. You would do exactly the same!” Charlie was growing more and more frustrated, how could he get through to her. He picked his brain to think of something that might work.

"I am not stubborn!" She retorted, though a tiny whisper of a smile tugged at her lips.

“Oh you are!” Charlie smiled, grateful that she appeared to finally be cracking.

"You're more stubborn." She replied, pulling a face.

”We both know, that’s not true!” Charlie laughed, standing up, with Paul still in his arms. He placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Charlie was surprised when Duffy placed her own hand on his and leaned into his arm. 

“You’re doing great,” He said softly, before kissing her head.

"I wish he'd settle like that for me." She sighed.

“Oh this is just lucky timing, you know that!” He responded, downplaying the fact that Paul had been asleep for the best part of half an hour! “Why don’t you take some time for you, I’ll look after him for a bit?” Charlie suggested.

"I'll be sure to call you when he won't settle in the middle of the night, see if you can work your 'lucky timing' then!" She remarked offhand as she cleared away the empty coffee mugs. She turned and shot him a mock glare. "Is that your way of saying 'Duffy go take a shower, wash your hair and change your clothes coz you stink'?"

“You are impossible, you know that!?” He shot back, exasperated. “No, it’s 'Duffy accept some bloody help when it’s offered to you'.” He instantly felt bad.

"Fine." She pouted. "But only if first you show me what's in that bag."

He sighed, how did this woman have the ability to change his emotion so quickly? 

“No way, you’re only finding out if you put yourself first for a bit and let me help.” He couldn’t believe he was now having to bribe her!

"OK, OK." She rolled her eyes. "Just don't eat all the biscuits or you can explain to the boys what happened to them!"

As Duffy left the room, Charlie did a little fist pump. He wouldn’t let her know, of course, but he’d just won a mighty battle. Paul was still out cold, so he placed him in his basket and began to clean the kitchen. It was something he could do to help.

He heard the shower turn on and then off again several minutes later but by the time he'd finished cleaning the kitchen and had put a few things away in the lounge he realised it was almost an hour later and she still hadn't returned downstairs.

He thought she may have fallen asleep, but as time went on and he’d virtually tidied the entirety of the downstairs, he was starting to wonder where she was.

He'd been putting off going upstairs as he worried she'd view it as an invasion of her privacy but his hand was forced when Paul began to cry in his moses basket.

Attempting to soothe Paul, he lifted him up and cradled the tot to his shoulder. “Duffy?” He shouted, but there was no response.

Paul continued to cry, a pungent smell wafting from his nappy.

There was only one thing for it, he’d have to take Paul upstairs. If only for the changing mat and nappy in the nursery. “Duffy?” He tried one last time. What was she up to?

As he reached the top of the stairs he realised her bedroom door was slightly ajar and the sound of light snoring with drifting from within. He had to walk past the doorway to reach Paul's nursery and as he did he risked a peek through the open door. She was laid on the bed fast asleep, the towel barely covering her naked body.

Charlie inhaled sharply, he had not expected to see her like that, her long, red hair fanned out across the bed and her arm languishing above her. The towel was barely covering her breasts. She was beautiful. He felt something stirring in his trousers, but this felt so wrong. He didn’t mean to invade her space. Quickly, he scurried into the nursery and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Paul wasn't keen on having his nappy changed and his screams woke Duffy who quickly dressed and hurried out into the hall. Quickly glancing around she realised they were in the nursery just in time to see Charlie dart to one side to narrowly avoid being wee'd on by her seven week old son.

She couldn't help but giggle at the shocked expression on Charlie's face as he addressed the baby.

”Now come here little man, we don’t wee in people’s faces,” Charlie battled with the wipes and the nappy. Before long, Paul was all covered up.

"I could have done that. Why didn't you wake me?" Duffy asked from where she stood lent against the doorframe, her hair hanging in damp waves around her face.

“I did try to shout for you, I...” Charlie became flustered, as the thought of her naked body flooded back into his mind.

"Oh, I didn't mean to fall asleep..." She mumbled, blushing and turning her gaze to the floor as she caught the look that briefly entered his eyes.

“Oh no, it’s not a problem, I just... I was trying to sort Paul, I shouldn’t have come up here without your permission.” He continued, embarrassed.

"Its ok. He's probably hungry." She reached out for Paul who was still whimpering softly.

Charlie stood awkwardly. “I’ll leave you to it,” He was reluctant to go but he didn’t want to get in the way.

"You could stay for some lunch if you like? Seeing as how you've come all this way." She offered, a shy note to her tone.

His heart beat faster, what was wrong with him!? This was his best friend, her husband had recently died, he, himself had delivered Paul only a few weeks ago. Yet, that constant attraction he had felt since day one, had reared its head once again and it scared him and thrilled him all at the same time. “That would be lovely,” He replied, trying to compose himself.

"It'll be nice to have a lunch companion who can speak actual words for a change." She smiled before heading downstairs with Paul in her arms.

Charlie followed her down the stairs, wondering if she had noticed anything or in fact was feeling the same. Pushing the thought from his head, he smiled as she noticed his efforts at tidying the downstairs.

"So this was your plot all along?" She shook her head fondly.

“We’re a team, it’s always been you and me against the world,” He smiled at her, looking away, fearful of her expression.

"Is that still going to be true by the time I get back to work?" She grumbled as she made up a bottle for Paul.

“What makes you say that?” He enquired.

"I'm well aware of how comfortable Colette has made herself in my job."

Charlie knew that Duffy was right, Colette had made a number of changes while Duffy had been off. There was no point arguing.   
“Who told you?”

"Wouldn't you like to know..!"

“She’s not you Duffy, the team misses you,” He tried to placate her.

"So that's why you're the only one who's bothered to visit?"

Geez, she was so fiery, he thought. “Duffy, they know you have a lot on your plate, they don’t want to get in the way. You’re not the easiest person to help.” He continued, regretting it immediately.

"Oh so it's my fault that they can't be bothered?!"

“No, that’s not what I meant. I’m trying really hard here, Duffy.”

"Even just a phone call would be nice. If Megan can take a train and two buses to come visit then they can at least pick up the phone!"

“Okay, they’ve been shit. They should have been better. But I’m here.”

"Yeh you are. There's no getting rid of you." She smiled softly.

“Come here you,” He pulled her into a hug. “I’m proud of you kid.”

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Don't you think that nickname is getting a little old?" She giggled.

“Is there another one you’d prefer me use?” He laughed, resting his chin on the top of her head and inhaling her shampoo. She smelled gorgeous.

"I dread to think what you'd come up with." She shifted Paul in her arms slightly as he was getting grumpy at being squashed and wanted his bottle but Duffy was reluctant to stray from Charlie's embrace.

“Oh I’m sure I could think of a few,” He giggled. He rubbed her back and shoulders, not wanting to part either.

She managed to grab the bottle from the worktop and chuckled at Paul began to suckle hungrily on it. "Well that's what you get for puking your last bottle all over me mister, no wonder you're hungry now!"

“How about you? Are you hungry? Shall I make us something?” Charlie enquired. 

"But you can't cook..." She replied, leaning back against his chest as she felt his arms encircle her waist.

She felt so good in his arms, he himself leant back against the counter, holding both of them. He wondered if she could feel the stirring in his trousers, which he was trying hard to control. “I may have cheated...,” He explained, motioning to the bag that was still on the floor.

"Oh so that's what you've been hiding!" She giggled.

“Ahh, just a few supplies,” He deflected.

"You're too good to me you know that?" She smiled.

Charlie found his hand had begun to unconsciously touch her hip. “You know you don’t have to put your brave face on with me Duffy.”

She was about to reply when Paul finished his bottle and began to fidget.

He clung to the moment, but it had gone. He ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath. This constant limbo and trying to do the right thing by her was exhausting. As he reached for the bag, she held her hand out to him.

"Let's see what's for lunch." She smiled before moving her hand to Paul's back as he let out a big burp.

Charlie laughed, “That was a good one!” He began to empty the bag on the side, he had some salad and a pizza. Simple but effective, he thought. And to top it off, some chocolate brownies, her all time favourite.

"I'm just glad he didn't puke like last time!" She looked at the food laid out on the counter. "You are a very bad influence Charlie!" She giggled.

He raised his eyebrow at her and winked, before laughing again.

"I'm supposed to be trying to lose the baby weight and yet you brought me chocolates last week then pizza and brownies this week." She glared at him but there was a smile on her lips.

“You look great and you need your energy!” He smiled. He so wanted to hold her in his arms again, he wondered if she knew. Instead he busied himself preparing the salad.

"Hmm... I tried on my work uniform yesterday and it says you're wrong." She pouted.

“I’m sure I can help with that,” The words were out of his mouth before he realised his mind was in a very different place to hers!

"You do have access to the uniform stock cupboard but that's not what you meant is it?"

“Sorry, yes, I have access,” He mumbled.

The atmosphere was tense as Duffy settled Paul back in his moses basket and Charlie placed the pizza in the oven. As he straightened up he noticed that Duffy was watching him intently.

The tension was palpable. “What are you looking at?” He said softly. Was she checking him out?

"Savouring having a man cook me a meal." She grinned.

“Oh yeah? Well the pleasure is all mine,” He grinned back.

"Its been a very long time since the last time it happened."

“It can happen more often, if you’d like?” Once again, Charlie felt like he had crossed a boundary, but today was a day for pushing those he felt.

"Surely you have better things to do with your time?"

Charlie shrugged. “I like being here?”

"We like having you here too but it's hardly fair for us to monopolise all your free time."

“You probably need a break from me too hey...”

"Its not that..." She began.

He looked over at her, she was fiddling with her button.

She didn't really know what to say. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire!

“Then what?” He took a step closer to her, narrowing the distance between them.

She looked up, her eyes locking with his as they moved closer. His lips brushed against hers just as the oven timer beeped.

“Fuck,” He swore, laughing.

"Saved by the bell." She teased.

He looked genuinely sad. All of these feelings, the love her felt for her was unlike anything else. Why did it never work out for them?

Not much was said by either as they ate, both lost in their own thoughts.

“Duffy...?”

"Hmm?" She looked up, a blob of chocolate on her chin.

“You have a bit of chocolate...” He reached forward to wipe it off her chin.

Before he had chance to move his finger away she licked the chocolate from the end of it.

Charlie was taken aback, that felt good, seductive almost. “I think you have a bit more...” He leant forward, kissing her cheek, gauging her response.

"I'm not that messy..." She whispered as she turned into his touch.

“I know...” He whispered, brushing her lower lip with his thumb before gently pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss was lingering and tender.

“Did you know that I think you are beautiful?” Charlie whispered inbetween short breaths and further kisses.

She blushed, her eyes sparkling.

“And if you’ll let me, I’d like to come back tomorrow. Would that be okay?” He continued to kiss her gently, struggling to separate.

"I'd like that."

Charlie started to pull away, but was surprised when Duffy pulled him back in.

They finally parted when Paul started to wriggle in his basket.

“I should be going now,” Charlie explained. Placing his hand on her thigh. “But I’ll see you tomorrow...”

She glanced at the clock. "You could always give us a lift to the school? I'm sure the boys would love to see you."

“If you’d like that..?" He smiled as she nodded. "Then absolutely. Thanks for today, Duffy.”

"No, thank you." She smiled. "Can you hold Paul whilst I get his stuff ready?"

“Of course,” Charlie took Paul from her arms and started jigging him up and down, making silly noises.

Paul's blue eyes stared intently at Charlie.

Charlie noticed that Duffy was staring at them both, she looked as though she had tears in her eyes.

She mentally shook herself. It didn't do any good to entertain such thoughts.

“You okay?” He mouthed, reaching for her.

"Yeh. Just thinking how it suits you, holding a baby."

He smiled at her, pulling her into him, enveloping her in a hug.

"He definitely likes you, that's for sure!" She smiled.

“And I like him,” Charlie planted a kiss on the little boy’s cheek. “And his mummy too,” He winked at her.

"That's good as we come as a package deal."

“Bonus!” He laughed. “Right then little man, let’s put you in your car seat and get going.”

Duffy smiled as she watched Charlie. Maybe things would be just fine after all...


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since Charlie and Duffy had shared pizza and some kisses. Charlie had kept his promise and had returned the next day, helping Duffy with some jobs around the house and with Paul. Nothing more had happened between them, which had left them both feeling a little unsure about where they stood. Charlie had been busy at work but Duffy had asked if he would pop around after his shift that evening.

By the time Charlie arrived at the house the only light visible was from the dining room and kitchen.

When Duffy opened the front door she looked very different to how she'd greeted him a few days previously.

Charlie had gone home to change and freshen up after his long shift, he was now wearing a cosy jumper and jeans. As the door opened, he did a double take, Duffy looked like she’d made a real effort, his eyes grew wider. “Hi,” He smiled at her.

"Hi." She smiled. "The boys are at my mum's. Well except for Paul. He's upstairs." She explained as she let him into the house.

“Oh, right,” Charlie responded and then instantly berated himself for not sounding more excited. He was pleased, excited almost, to learn that they had the house to themselves, but he didn’t know if he was right to read anything into it. 

He followed her down the hall, noticing how amazing her curves looked in the dress she was wearing.

"I made pasta. I hope that's OK?" She asked over her shoulder.

“Amazing! I’m so hungry - long day,” Charlie agreed. “And I have wine... if you’d like some?” He announced, pulling some wine from his bag.

"I might actually get to drink some this time." She giggled.

Charlie laughed, “What are you insinuating Duffy?”

"Well I never did get any of that bottle you brought round the night Paul was born. What happened to it anyway?" She asked as she served up the food.

“Very good question, I thought I left it here? To be honest that night was a bit of a blur!” Charlie looked genuinely puzzled. “This looks lovely,” He grinned, almost salivating over the meal she had prepared. It looked like she’d really gone to town - fresh herbs sprinkled over the top and everything. He was impressed!

"I haven't found it if you did. I thought you'd maybe downed the lot after you got home to try and blot out what you saw that night!"

He blushed, the memories flooding back to him. “Oh no, something much stronger than wine was needed that night,” He teased.

"Oh thanks!" She pouted, shooting him a mild glare as she put the plates down on the table.

“Hey, Duffy,” He reached for her hand. “It was an honour,” He smiled and tried to reassure her.

"So you didn't have to get totally slaughtered to remove the image of my semi naked body from your mind?" The question was out before she had chance to think it through properly. "Um... I mean..." Her cheeks were bright red.

“Duffy, there would be absolutely no reason why I would need to do that,” He reassured her, interlinking his fingers with hers. “Like I said, it was an absolute honour, I’d do anything to help you, love,” He smiled at her.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She whispered. 

“I wouldn’t have been anywhere else,” He leant forward to kiss her cheek.

Duffy blushed again. "You should eat your food before it gets cold."

Charlie didn’t need asking twice, he was starving! He tucked in. “So good!” He mumbled in between mouthfuls.

"I wish the boys showed that much enthusiasm for my cooking!" Duffy chuckled.

“How can they not? You’re an amazing cook!” Charlie complimented.

"Its got green stuff in it."

Charlie laughed out loud, “Is that the measure of a cooked meal then?”

"So it seems." She smiled. She took a sip of her drink. "This is fancy wine!"

“It goes really well with your pasta though, doesn’t it,” He replied, grinning at her. “I seem to be beating you though...” He pointed to his almost empty glass.

"I'm pacing myself, it's been a long time since we last drank wine together."

“Are you scared what might happen?” Charlie asked, remembering clearly what had happened last time they drank together.

"Well given I haven't been able to drink since..."

Charlie looked confused. “Because you’ve been pregnant?”

"Yeh..."

“I didn’t realise that you and Andrew were trying for another baby... I wouldn’t have...” Charlie felt guilty.

"We weren't."

“Okay, happy surprise then I guess,” He remarked, feeling uncomfortable. He didn’t really want to go into Duffy and Andrew’s sex life.

"Let's not sugar-coat the past, you know as well as I do that there was nothing happy about it as far as Andrew was concerned." She replied, her gaze lowering to fix on her food.

Neither of them said anything for some time, this wasn’t turning out like he’d hoped.

When she'd finished her wine she refilled the glass and took a large gulp.

Charlie stretched his arms above his head, his back was sore after his long day at work. “Sooo...” He started, trying to break the ice.

Duffy opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Paul starting to cry upstairs. She sighed. 

“I can tidy up?” Charlie suggested, trying to convene his understanding.

"Thanks." She smiled before leaving to head upstairs.

After Duffy had left the room, Charlie exhaled loudly and rubbed his forehead. He felt that he needed to try really hard to turn the evening around when returned. She’d clearly gone to a lot of effort - she looked incredible, the food had been delicious and yet he’d still managed to steer the conversation into an awkward silence. At least he could clear up, so they could relax when she had finished tending to Paul. Charlie downed his glass and set to work clearing the kitchen and table.

When she eventually arrived back downstairs Duffy had Paul in her arms. "He's decided its playtime." She sighed. "Sorry."

Charlie was just finishing wiping down the surfaces in the kitchen, he’d done a great job. Charlie raised his eyebrows, “Ahh, hello little man,” Charlie smiled, seemingly pleased to see Paul but secretly a little disappointed. He reached for Paul.

Paul went happily to Charlie.

"I think he heard your voice and wanted to play." Duffy smiled.

Charlie lifted the little boy high above his head and then back down. “Little man just wanted to join in with the fun, hey.” He was so good with him and Paul seemed to genuinely settle around him.

Duffy picked up their wine glasses and they headed through to the lounge. Charlie placed Paul down on the playmat that was on the floor next to the sofa.

Sitting down next to Paul, he picked up one of his squeaky toys and was making it dance in front of Paul's face. Charlie glanced up and noticed that Duffy was settled on the sofa with her wine, looking at him bemused.

"I'm not going to ask which of you is having more fun there..." She remarked, her lips twitching with amusement.

Charlie felt himself flush a little, embarrassed. He shook it off. “Providing you with some entertainment, if nothing else,” He countered. Paul had wrapped his fingers around Charlie’s and wasn’t letting go.

"I think I have competition when it comes to being entertained by you." She chuckled.

“Maybe?” He replied joking with her.

Duffy's heart swelled as she watched Charlie play with Paul. Eventually the baby started to look sleepy so Charlie picked him up, cuddling him against his chest.

“Shall I try and put him down?” Charlie whispered to Duffy.

"Let him stay there a little longer so he's properly settled or he'll just start screaming the second you put him down in the cot."

“Okay,” He whispered back, gently rocking the baby in his arms. Charlie stood next to the sofa, he really wanted to sit down next to Duffy, but didn’t want to wake Paul. Charlie looked at Duffy, she looked really relaxed on the sofa with her wine.

She smiled as she watched him. She patted the spot next to her on the sofa.

“Oof,” He sat down with a groan, he was stiff and tired after being on his feet all day. It felt good to sit down.

"Long day?" She asked, reaching over to rub her free hand over his calves.

He closed his eyes briefly, nodding. Opening them, he tried to feign a smile. “You know how it is.”

"Yeh. Wanna vent about it?"

“I’d rather forget about it and just spend some time with you.”

"If you're sure?"

“They’ve offered me clinical nurse specialist...” He began.

"Wow! You tempted?"

“Oh I don’t know what I think, if I’m up there with the execs, I can’t be down in the ED can I?”

"That's true. I'll be your eyes and ears in the department again very soon though."

“True, it would give the nursing staff a voice upstairs and I’d still be in the department 9-5 but well... it won’t be like it was, us against the world...”

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get too uppity!" She giggled.

“Thanks, I think,” He laughed.

"I've developed a talent for it over the years."

Charlie looked over at her and smiled, losing himself for a minute. “Oh you have for sure,” He placed his hand on her thigh, leaving it there for a minute.

"And I'll be back before you know it." She smiled.

“Good, I’m missing you!” He grinned. "Can I go and try now?” He motioned to Paul, who was fast asleep. “I’d like to see out the rest of this evening on our own, if that’s okay?”

"OK. Make sure to put him on his back and tuck the blanket under the mattress."

He smiled at her, he loved how she instructed him, even though he knew exactly what to do.

"And check the temperature monitor!" She added as he stepped onto the stairs.

Charlie shook his head to himself. “Don’t worry, I will,” He called back.

Charlie was gone for quite some time and she couldn't hear Paul crying so Duffy decided to creep up the stairs to investigate what was delaying Charlie's return.

Just as Duffy reached the top step, Charlie was leaving the nursery.

"I was starting to think you'd gotten lost." She whispered.

“Just making sure he was comfy,” Charlie replied tenderly. “How are you?” He opened his arms to her.

"I'm ok thanks." She stepped into his embrace. "I might have accidentally finished that wine though..!" She giggled.

“Are you tipsy Lisa Duffin?” He giggled, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Maybe a little." She continued to giggle.

“Do I need to catch up with you?” He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"There's a bottle of whisky in the kitchen if you prefer?"

“Are you coming back downstairs? Or shall I bring it up..?” He didn’t want to take advantage, but things seemed to have taken a turn while he was putting Paul to bed.

"You can go fetch it and bring it back up. You know where everything is."

“Okay...” Charlie tried hard not to run off downstairs like an excited child and played it cool. 

Once he had found a glass and the whiskey bottle, he downed some whiskey and then poured some more, adding ice.

Duffy popped her head round the nursery door before heading into her bedroom.

Climbing the stairs, he felt nervous for some reason. “Duffy?” He whispered, trying to locate where she was.

"In here." She replied.

He rolled his eyes, that was typical Duffy. Where was here? Guessing the main bedroom, he pushed open the door.

Duffy was sat on the bed, her legs crossed at the ankles, a refilled wine glass in her hand.

“I got some whiskey,” He announced, holding up his drink as he shut her bedroom door.

"So I see." She giggled.

Charlie took a huge gulp of whiskey and sat on the edge of Duffy’s bed.

"Am I making you nervous or something?"

“No, yes, maybe?” He laughed.

"You're not normally backwards in coming forward..." She giggled.

“I want to get this right, I don’t want to do anything you might regret,” He tried to explain himself. He turned and put his hand on her calf tentatively.

"Always such a gentleman!"

Reaching over, Charlie put his glass on the bedside table. He slowly moved up the bed, so he was next to her and then gently held her head. Bringing it closer to his, her lips so close to his, “Can I kiss you?”

"I thought you'd never ask..."

Softly, their lips barely touching, he gently kissed her. “Mmm you taste of wine.”

She giggled, placing her glass down next to his.

They continued to kiss, Charlie’s hand found itself on her hip. Moving it slowly upwards, he glanced at her to check she was okay.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

Charlie moved his hand higher and began to undo the little buttons at the top of the dress. He was purposely taking his time, kissing her after each button.

She reached out to unbutton his shirt.

Now her dress was open, Charlie brushed his fingers onto her bare skin, across her neck and then lower, touching the top of her breasts.

Duffy let out a moan.

“You’re easily pleased,” He grinned, before beginning to kiss her neck.

"It has been nearly a year..." She admitted.

“Oh I thought it was my incredible skills...” He joked, sucking the skin by her collar bone. His hand now on her thigh.

She relaxed a little more, thankful he hadn't realised the full extent of her verbal slip.

Moving his hand higher up her thigh, he squeezed her bum cheekily. “I think you have too many clothes on...” He giggled.

"It was the only way I had any chance of fitting into this dress."

“Oh no, I mean, I think the dress needs to come off, it’s getting in the way!”

"Oh, um, yeh." She blushed.

Charlie helped her take off her dress, leaving her lying there in her underwear. “You are beautiful,” Charlie confirmed, running his finger up her side.

She blushed. She hadn't totally anticipated things going this far so was a little embarrassed that she'd decided to wear Spanx under her dress.

Lying down next to her, he brushed her hair from her face. “You do believe me don’t you?”

"I believe that you believe what you say."

He shook his head slowly and leant down to whisper in her ear “I wish you could see what I see.” Trying to distract her, Charlie continued to nibble at her ear.

She giggled as his breath tickled her skin.

He inched his way downwards, kissing, sucking and nibbling along her neck and towards her bra-covered breasts, which he fondled with delight with his hands.

She was very quickly becoming putty in his hands.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Charlie caressed her nipples through her bra, his other hand on her thigh again.

"I've missed this. And you."

“Did you miss this?” He reached around expertly undid her bra, reaching down and brushing his tongue against her nipple.

"Oh yes!"

“And these, have just got to come off too,” He put his finger into the waistband of her Spanx and started to pull them over her hips.

She wriggled in an attempt to assist him, giggling as he struggled.

“Oh god, these are like a chastity belt,” He laughed, still struggling.

"They're like the Wonderbra, it's all an illusion!" She snorted.

Eventually, he managed to wrestle them off her.

"That was more effort than expected!" She giggled.

“Worth it though,” He smiled, pulling her towards her, his hands roaming all over.

She wriggled her hand inbetween them to unbuckle his belt.

Their kisses were growing more heated, Charlie had one hand on her breast and the other on her thigh, his fingers moving higher.

It wasn't long before she'd gotten the rest of his clothes off - except his socks - and thrown the duvet over them both.

“This is nice,” Charlie commented. He lay on his side, his one arm around her shoulders and the other teasing her. He watched her reaction.

"Just nice?" She pouted.

He kissed her again, “Way better than nice.”

"Good!" She giggled.

Charlie’s fingers crept everywhere, other than where she wanted him to touch.

"You're a tease..!"

He giggled, “Maybe I am, but I think you like it...”

"You know me too well..."

Finally, he touched her, his fingers remembering how she liked to be touched. He watched her intently.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

He could tell she meant every word. “Me too.” He leant over to kiss her, his fingers continuing their explorations.

Her hand ran down his back and squeezed his bum.

He started to resume kissing her neck, he knew that she loved him to focus on a certain spot there. At the same time his fingers didn’t stop.

"Fuck me." She gasped, her breathing heavy.

Her reaction made him smile, he was pleased that he still had the ability to turn her on. It spurred him on.

She pulled him closer, her need for him strong.

“You are so sexy,” He whispered into her ear.

"We don't have time to waste." She whispered urgently.

“What do you mean? We have all the time in the world love,” He kissed her lips, pausing for a moment.

"You've clearly not spent much time around a newborn..." She giggled.

“Relax, it’s okay,” He knew she wouldn’t enjoy this if she was worrying the whole time about Paul waking up.

"He's often up every couple of hours at night." She pointed out.

“I know, it’s okay, just enjoy the time we have.” He was trying to distract her, but it wasn’t working. “Come here you.”

"But..." She moaned as his fingers found their way to one of her weak spots.

“It’s okay, I promise,” He whispered, trying to reassure her.

"You can get him if he wakes up!" She giggled as she allowed Charlie to pull her back under the covers and beneath him.

“Okay,” He agreed, kissing her deeply. He was trying his best to help her relax, her mind was so consumed by being a new mum. There was only one thing for it (and he really hope it would work), he began kissing all the way down her body.

Her moans grew louder the lower he travelled.

They encouraged him to keep going, he found that spot and focused on it.

"Oh fuck!" She gasped.

He didn’t stop, he kissed and licked and kissed and licked.

Her heart rate increased, she was close.

“Come for me baby,” He whispered, speeding up.

Moments later she let out a long moan.

“Yes, that’s it.” Charlie hoped that she wasn’t faking it.

She reached out to grip his hair, pulling him towards her for a searing kiss.

“Was I okay?” Charlie asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Its not like you to need reassurance..."

“It’s been a while, I just want it to be good...” He explained, embarrassed.

"You're very good. Very good indeed..." She purred as she pushed him over onto his back, moving to straddle his waist.

He hoped she was telling the truth, he loved it when she took control.

"Tell me what you want." She smirked.

“You, want you,” He reached for her.

"I hoped you were going to say that." She giggled.

He held her hips, as she wiggled around above him.

The wine she'd drunk plus the low light was affecting her coordination slightly. She began to giggle before letting out a satisfied moan as she achieved her aim.

“Fuck, Duffy” Charlie exclaimed.

It didn't take long for their long pent up passions to overwhelm them.

Charlie started thrusting. “God, you’re so good at that!” Referring to Duffy who was winding her hips around him.

"Oh fuck! I love you so much." She gasped.

Charlie slowed for a second, “Did you just say you loved me?”

"I... Er..." She blushed and nodded.

He reached for her hands and interlinked their fingers. “I love you too,” He whispered, before flipping her over and continuing to make love to her.

A few minutes later their lovemaking climaxed and they lay back against the pillows sweaty and breathless.

“Thank you,” Charlie said, still catching his breath.

Duffy lifted her head slightly to regard him with a raised eyebrow. "You don't usually thank me after we have sex."

“I know, I just felt like saying it today. I think it’s a big deal for both of us. Next time, I’ll be better.”

"Maybe next time we won't both be drunk." She giggled.

“I’d like that,” He laughed.

"This is the closest to sober we've ever been and still..!"

Charlie laughed out loud, “What are we like?”

"A couple of drunken old fools who should know better?" She giggled.

“Duffy?”

"Mmhmm?"

“I’d really like us to be more than just a drunken fumble. You mean so much to me. Please can we work on this?” Charlie had put his heart on the line, suddenly he felt very scared.

"We already are so much more than that." Duffy whispered, her eyes briefly flickering towards the bedroom door.

Charlie narrowed his eyes, confused he wasn’t getting it at all. “I know, you’re my best friend.”

"Yeh, and you're mine." She smiled though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Charlie noticed she wasn’t completely smiling. “Hey, what’s up?” He touched her chin, lifting her head up.

"Nothing. It's just getting late. The boys will be back early and... Well... I'm not turfing you out right now but can we keep this between us for the time being? In front of the boys I mean..."

“Okay, I understand.” He started to find his clothes, the sadness showing on his face, even though he tried to disguise it.

"Hey where you going? I just meant that they've been through a lot recently. They just need time. Please don't go!"

“No, I get it, it’s probably not the right time,” He continued to pull his trousers on, the last thing he wanted to be doing.

"I want this to work. That's why I want to take it slowly with the boys."

Charlie understood, but why did it still feel like she was pushing him away? He had hoped this time would be different but it felt like all the others, sneaking home in the early hours.

"Please stay. So long as you're out the house before 8am they'll never know!"

“Are you sure?”

"Yes!" She paused. "I can't bear sleeping alone." She admitted quietly.

“I don’t want to be on my own either... Please can we snuggle? Even if it’s just for a bit? I can’t bear to go right now.”

She drew back the duvet. "I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up in them too."

“That sounds perfect, I promise I’ll disappear before the boys get back.” He removed his trousers again and climbed back into her bed, wishing that he could spend every night like this.


	3. Chapter 3

They'd managed to hide the change in the nature of their relationship from her sons and mother but now it was time for the big test - Paul was twelve weeks old and it was Duffy's first day back at work.

Charlie wanted Duffy’s return to work to be as smooth as possible. He had left her house early that morning, sneaking out before the boys were awake again, so they had arrived to work separately.

Unfortunately the boys hadn't gotten the memo about Charlie's wish for a smooth day and Duffy had ended up being over an hour late for her shift.

Charlie had wondered where she’d got to, but had been in resus for much of that hour, dealing with a victim of an RTC. He almost bumped into her as he returned to his office.

"Hi! I'm so sorry I was late! The boys were a nightmare..."

Charlie raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Good to have you back Nurse Duffin. You’re needed in cubicles.”

"Oh, er, OK..." She replied confused. "And its Sister Duffin..!" She muttered as she headed towards cubicles.

Charlie rubbed his neck, this was going to be harder than he imagined. How could he pretend to everyone else that nothing was happening, when it felt everything had changed? 

It was a few hours later, when they ended up working on a case together.

She jumped as his hand brushed against hers.

“You okay?” He whispered.

"Fine. Totally fine."

“Look, I’m sorry about earlier,” He passed her the equipment she needed, touching her hand for longer than necessary.

"Just coz we're sleeping together it doesn't mean you can demote me at the drop of a hat!" She grumbled, though her tone lacked the anger her words implied.

“I panicked, people were watching, you said you wanted to keep it between us, I got it wrong,” He tried to explain. He felt guilty and wanted to make it up to her.

"I just worry people would see it as something sordid." She sighed.

“If they knew, they wouldn’t think that...” He replied, without really thinking.

"My husband has been dead barely six months Charlie!" She fired back before storming out of the cubicle.

Charlie tipped his head back, closed his eyes and exhaled. The day wasn’t going as he planned at all. She seemed to be avoiding him for the rest of the day, purposefully leaving areas if he entered them. It was like a game of cat and mouse.

He finally cornered her outside the department. She'd hidden herself down a little dead end alleyway between two buildings and was talking anxiously on her mobile.

She heard his footsteps and looked up terrified. Charlie waved his hand, “It’s only me,” He announced.

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Mum, look, if you're that worried then bring him here."

Ending the call, she looked super stressed out. Charlie abandoned the conversation he had planned in his head and on noticing her unease, settled for “What’s up?”

"Paul won't take his bottles. Mum says he sounds funny and won't settle."

“Okay, does he have a temperature?” Charlie, ever practical, was trying to put his clinical hat on. “Do you need to go?”

"She didn't say. She was too busy telling me that I should have stayed home longer." Duffy replied, on the verge of tears.

“Hey, this is not your fault.” Charlie wrapped his arms around her. “If you feel you need to go, then you can,” He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"No, she's bringing him here."

“Okay, we can get Patrick or Lara to take a look at him, or Max, if you’d like?” He added.

"Thanks. Hopefully he's just grouchy..." She didn't sound entirely convinced.

“Hey, look at me,” He raised her chin and she reluctantly looked into his eyes. “It’s going to be okay,” He reassured her, kissing her.

She stepped back from him slightly and gave herself a shake. She forced her shoulders back, her chin up. "I should go back inside." She declared, the nurse's facade firmly back in place.

“See you in there,” Charlie replied, watching her go. He was tired, so much for a good return to work, today had been quite tumultuous already!

Though he tried to keep his distance to try and maintain the show of being 'just friends' he couldn't help but check in with her after Paul was brought in and Lara went to check him over.

“Hey,” He whispered, closing the curtain behind him. Duffy was holding Paul, her mother had gone to get a drink.

"Hi."

“I had to come and see you. How’s he doing? What did Lara say?” Charlie asked.

"He's got a slight temperature but she's not too concerned. She's running some blood and urine tests as a precaution though."

Charlie reached down to the sleeping baby and brushed his cheek gently, “Poor little man.”

Even though he stayed asleep Paul snuggled against Charlie's touch.

“Do you want me to stay with him for a bit? You haven’t stopped today,” Charlie offered.

"I don't want to take you away from something important..."

“It’s not a problem - it’s nearly the end of my shift anyway,” He explained.

"Are you sure?"

“Here, I’ll take him, go get yourself a cuppa,” Charlie reached out to take Paul from her arms.

"I'll only be a few minutes..." She fussed as she handed Paul over.

Paul settled quickly into Charlie’s arms. Charlie rearranged the wires measuring his pulse and temperature. “No problem.” He smiled reassuringly at her, he noticed she looked exhausted.

He'd barely sat down with Paul when a young nurse who had only just started a few days previously appeared around the curtain needing his signature on some paperwork. "Aww, he's so cute! How old is he?" She cooed at Paul.

“He is isn’t he, not far off four months I think?” Charlie puzzled, trying to calculate it in his head, Paul’s fingers tightly curled around his own. “I’m just looking after him while Duffy has a break,” He tried to explain, using his right hand to sign off the documents she needed.

"He's the absolute spit of you!" She grinned as she gazed at the baby.

Charlie laughed awkwardly, “Oh no, Duffy’s husband, Andrew - you know he passed six months ago. Awful.” Charlie was surprised the nurse hadn’t known about what had happened to Andrew and laughed off the assumption that he was Paul’s father.

"Oh!" She blushed. "I didn't realise... I... Um... I just presumed... I saw you give her a hug in the staffroom..." She babbled.

“It’s no problem. Duffy and I have worked together for years, we’re just friends.” He assured her.

"Oh... Please don't tell her I said anything... I'm so embarrassed!"

“It’s fine honestly,” He replied.

Duffy reentered the cubicle. She looked puzzled at the blushing young nurse.

“I’m just going, thanks Charlie,” The nurse mumbled before making a sharp exit.

"What have I told you about frightening the junior nurses!" Duffy chuckled, shaking her head fondly.

Charlie lifted his hand, as if to say ‘what did I do?’ “I didn’t frighten you did I?” He asked.

"Nah, I'd just go slag you off to Susie instead!"

Charlie flushed red. “I dread to think!”

Before Duffy could reply Lara returned with the test results in her hands.

“So we’ve had the results back...” Lara started. Duffy inched closer to Charlie. "He's a little dehydrated but that's to be expected if he's been refusing feeds. His blood work was all fine so there's no infection present in his system. I have made a point of highlighting in his notes that he's A+ though as that's a bit unusual. But that's only a concern if he ever needs a transfusion in the future."

Charlie looked up at Duffy, she looked relieved but at the same time flustered.

"Thank you Lara. Am I OK to take him home now?"

“Sure, keep trying with the feeds, I’m sure he’ll pick up in a few days,” Lara finished scribbling the discharge note and handed it to her. “Take care... all of you,” She looked over at Charlie who was still holding Paul.

"Thank goodness for that." Duffy breathed after Lara left.

“Yeah, good news,” Charlie agreed. “Strange about the blood type - what are you?” He pondered.

"O negative." She mumbled, taking Paul back.

“Ahh, so Andrew must have been A, like me.” Charlie pondered aloud. “Right then, do you need a lift home? Has Kate gone?”

"Um... Yeh..." Duffy swallowed. "She went to fetch the boys from school."

Charlie watched Duffy intently, she seemed to be in a daze. “So you would like a lift?” He asked, confused.

"Oh... Yeh... Please." Duffy gathered her stuff hurriedly. 

“I just need to pick up a few things from my office, did you want to come with me or meet me outside?” Charlie asked her.

"Um, I'll meet you out the front." She mumbled.

Charlie left her to gather her belongings and went to his office. What a day! Not the first day back he had hoped for Duffy. He grabbed his coat and car keys and went to meet her out the front.

The atmosphere was still awkward as they got into the car and he drove back to her house.

Barely speaking for the whole of the journey, Charlie pulled up at Duffy’s place.

Duffy was about to get out the car but stopped. She turned to Charlie. "Come on, out with it!" She sighed, her arms folded.

Charlie was taken aback, “What do you mean?” He asked her.

"You've been weird since I went to get a coffee earlier."

“I’m just sorry today didn’t go as we’d hoped, that’s all...” He tailed off.

"It was always going to be a big step. I couldn't help noticing that you kept me out of resus all shift..."

“That’s not true, we already had enough staff in there.”

"Hmm..."

“You know, you’d be my first choice in there, you’re the most competent nurse we have.”

"Most competent?" She echoed.

“Yeah, most qualified, most competent, the best and don’t you forget it!” He poked her tummy playfully.

"That's more like it."

Charlie was pleased he’d managed to make her smile. “Don’t worry, you’re still my number one,” He smiled, poking her again.

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Paul was still fast asleep in his car seat.

Charlie kissed her head. “It’s going to be okay.”

"I hope so. It'll be Christmas soon."

“I know... I should go, wouldn’t want your mum and the boys to be spying on us from the window or anything.” Charlie worried.

"I'm sorry for making things so difficult." She sighed.

“I understand, the boys are the most important thing right now.”

"Thank you for being so understanding."

“I’m not saying I wouldn’t want to come in and make it up to you... Right now. But I get it.”

"Mum's agreed to have all three boys the night of the Christmas party so that's something."

Charlie raised his eyebrows, “Oh yeah?” He added.

"Yeh, took some persuading but she agreed in the end."

“You in need of a night out out?” He laughed.

"Something like that." She smiled. Paul started to stir. "I best get him inside."

“I’m looking forward to Christmas now, all of a sudden.” He winked. “See you tomorrow, hope Paul is better by then.”

"Fingers crossed." She smiled before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll let you know." She added as she took Paul out the back of the car. "Thanks for the lift."

“My pleasure.” Charlie waited until they’d gone in before driving off.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again for appearances sake Charlie and Duffy had decided to arrive at the staff Christmas party separately.

Charlie had arrived first and was drinking at the bar, when she arrived.

She snook up behind him and lent close to his ear so he'd hear her over the loud music. "Fancy buying a lady a drink?"

He turned around, looking her up and down repeatedly - she looked stunning. Clothed in a glitzy black dress with a plunging neckline, it took everything for Charlie not to embrace, kiss, touch, anything, her right there and then. Instead he clasped his hands together, out of harms way, and whispered into her ear. “You look stunning, what can I get you?”

"Large white wine please." She replied, moving to lean against the bar next to him.

Charlie struggled to keep his eyes off her. Motioning for the bar tender, he asked for a white wine and another whiskey for himself.

"You look very handsome this evening." She complimented him.

“Thought I’d make an effort,” He brushed the thread of his suit jacket.

"I think I might borrow it when we get back to yours later." She mused with a wink.

“Coming back to mine are you?” He winked. “That’s very presumptuous of you.”

"I thought I might. Fancy a change of scenery." She sipped her wine.

Charlie nodded and went to touch her arm, stopping himself just in time. “Argh! This is so frustrating!”

"Aww, poor Charlie how will he manage to keep his hands to himself..!" She teased, leaning forwards.

“Don’t...” He shook his head, she was making this worse.

"But it's fun to watch you squirm!" She giggled, running her fingers along the neckline of her dress.

Charlie glared jokingly at her. His eyes following her fingertips. This was going to be a long night!

They decided to split up for a while so as not to arouse too much suspicion.

Charlie ended up talking to Colette for a little while, mainly about work stuff. At the same time his eyes tracked Duffy laughing and mingling like a social butterfly across the room. It was hard for him to concentrate on what Colette was saying.

"Charlie!" Colette repeated his name for the third time.

“Sorry Colette, must be the whiskey, you are were saying...” He encouraged her to continue.

Colette chuckled, she'd worked exactly what was distracting his attention. "Why don't you go buy her a drink and ask her for a dance?"

“What? Oh...” His cheeks were on fire, was his cover blown?

"I'm sure she wouldn't turn down her best friend." Colette added.

Charlie was grateful that she had added that bit on. “Sure, it looks like her glass is filled though.”

"I'm sure it'll be empty again soon though. You both seem to be on it tonight." Colette remarked.

Charlie smirked sheepishly. “Is that not what Christmas parties are for?” He laughed.

"Absolutely!"

“Looks like you need a refill - can I get you anything?”

"A pint please." Colette smiled. "And see if you can find Josh while you're at the bar."

“I’ll send him over!” Charlie agreed.

"Thanks."

On his way to the bar, he waved at Duffy who was deep in conversation with Chloe, he guessed it would be about some man issue the younger woman was having.

She waved back before returning her attention to Chloe.

By the time he'd managed to get the attention of the barman Charlie heard Chloe's voice behind him. "Oh go on Duffy, it'll be fun! I bet Charlie would be game too."

Charlie turned around, “What’s this then? Can I get you ladies a drink?”

"Chloe wants us to do shots with her." Duffy explained.

“Don’t you think I’m too old for shots Chloe?”

"When I first started in the department Tina told me that everyone parties in this team. She was right. Come on Charlie! Don't let the side down!"

Charlie groaned, “How many do you want?”

Chloe gave the barman a flirtatious grin and reeled off a long list that rather sounded like one of everything for each of them.

Charlie got his card out. “Anything else?” He laughed at Chloe.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're the best boss?" Chloe grinned.

Charlie shook his head, passing the tiny shot glasses towards her.

"How many?!" Duffy gasped seeing the glasses line up in front of her.

“Shall we call the gang over, start handing these out?” Charlie asked, overwhelmed by the amount of shots sitting on the counter.

"Nah, I wanna see you both take them down between you!" Chloe giggled.

“All of these?” Charlie questioned.

"Well this lot is mine." Chloe rolled her eyes, indicating the group of shot glasses in front of her.

Charlie pushed one towards Duffy. “Is this a good idea?” He wondered aloud.

"I'm game if you are." She giggled.

“This is such a bad idea,” He groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get home in one piece!" Duffy giggled.

He raised his eyebrow, aware that Chloe was still there. 

“On three,” Chloe announced. “One... Two... Three!”

The first two shots went down fairly easily but by the fifth things were starting to sway slightly.

Charlie shook his head, “I think I need a breather,” He giggled, reaching for Duffy’s arm. Forgetting, he was supposed to be keeping his distance.

Duffy spun around at the touch, losing her balance and toppling over towards him.

“Saved you!” He giggled

"My hero!" Duffy swooned, giggling, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand on the top of his thigh.

“Alright you two!” Chloe teased her colleagues.

"He's always looked after me. Isn't that right Charlie?" Duffy hiccuped and giggled.

Charlie was trying to maintain decorum. “We’ve been best friends for many years,” He explained to Chloe, slurring some of his words.

"The best of friends!" Duffy agreed, attempting to ignore the fact that she could feel Charlie reacting to her hand's proximity.

“Whatever you say,” Chloe laughed, winking at them.

Charlie’s hand was tickling Duffy’s lower back.

"Why does no-one ever believe us!" Duffy pouted at Charlie, wriggling slightly against his hand.

Chloe just raised her eyebrows at them, “Oh I can’t think why?”

"We're just good friends!" They both replied at the same time, breaking up into giggles as a result.

“I’ll leave you best friends to it! I’m taking these over there,” Chloe gathered up some of her remaining shots and headed across the room. Laughing and motioning back to Duffy when she got with the others.

"Did we disgrace ourselves?" Duffy giggled.

“Oh I don’t think so, we didn’t do anything did we?”

"Not a thing." She giggled, shifting her hand in his lap.

“Duffy...” He warned.

"What?" She tried her best to look innocent.

“You know what!” He whispered into her ear.

"Sorry." She replied, moving her hand and sitting down in his lap instead.

Charlie sat up straight, awkward. “Duffy... Everyone's looking at us!”

"Oh loosen up a little Charlie!" She giggled, twisting slightly to pull at his tie.

Charlie reached around her and downed another shot. “I am loose,” He giggled, sticking his tongue out at her. He placed his hand on her thigh.

She wriggled slightly in his lap, rubbing her bottom against his crotch.

“I like this dress.” He brushed the material with his fingers. “And you look so sexy in it!”

"I wonder how it'll look on your bedroom floor..." She replied, a little louder than she intended.

“Are you suggesting I might get to see what’s underneath it?” He winked.

"I was hoping you would. Wasted effort otherwise."

“Wouldn’t want to waste it, would we?” The music grew louder and the staff started to dance in the centre of the floor. “Do you want to join in?”

"OK, why not?"

Charlie helped her up, smoothed his trousers down, looking at her as if to say, will anyone notice?

She giggled, leaning close to his ear. "You got a bit of a problem..? If we're close enough no-one will ever know."

“Good job it’s dark in here!” Duffy took his hand and led him onto the dance floor with the others.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to sway to the music.

“I forgot what a good dancer you are...” He had to shout over the music.

They continued to dance together for several songs when suddenly the style of music shifted to more of a slower, romantic vibe.

Charlie had wrapped his arms around her waist, as she moved her hips seductively.

She lifted her head, their gazes locked.

He held her gaze, running his hands down her back.

She gave him a shy smile before brushing her lips against his.

Chloe led the whoops and cheers from the side of the dance floor.

Duffy pulled back, her cheeks flushing bright red.

Charlie looked like he’d been caught in the headlights.

"Get me out of here please!" She begged.

“Meet you outside in five minutes?”

"OK." She turned and stumbled slightly as she moved to go fetch her coat from the cloakroom.

Charlie looked at the rest of the staff, he lifted his arms as if to say he had no words. They all hugged him and clapped him on the back. “I’ve got to go...”

"Sure you do!" Chloe winked.

Charlie rolled his eyes, neither of them had meant for this. He blamed her shots!

By the time Charlie got outside Duffy was sat on a low wall, her head lent against the side of the building, her eyes only half open.

“Sorry,” He apologised, crouching down in front of her.

"I don't feel so good..." She mumbled.

“Shall I get you some water?”

"No, I..." Her words were cut off as she vomited at his feet.

He just about jumped out of the way in time. Rubbing her back, “It’s okay.”

She groaned softly. The alcohol did not taste nice on a repeat performance!

Charlie moved her hair away from her face, standing behind her, he held her shoulders.

"Can we walk back?"

“Of course,” He reached into his pocket and offered her some gum and his hand.

She took both and attempted to stagger to her feet.

Charlie helped her to stay upright, supporting her with his arms.

"Never let me do shots again..." She mumbled.

“I agree! You okay to walk this way?”

"Yeh, just point me in the right direction."

“I’ve got you,” Charlie attempted to stabilise her as they walked home.

"Shit!" She suddenly gasped.

Charlie looked at her concerned. “What is it?”

"I'm supposed to be getting Paul weighed tomorrow."

“What time? Do you need to go home?

"Can't remember. No. I need to not be drunk!"

“We’ll get you some water, as soon as we get in.” Charlie was sobering quicker than her.

"They'll think I'm a bad mum!" She wailed. 

“Duffy, you’re a great mum, you’ll be fine by the morning.”

"It was bad enough explaining to them about his dad..."

Charlie looked puzzled, “You mean that he died?”

"No, he didn't die!" She was getting angry and frustrated. What was he going on about?!

Charlie was clueless, trying to decipher her drunken ramblings was proving difficult. “Andrew died Duffy.”

"I know that!"

“What do you mean by he didn’t die?”

"Coz he didn't."

“Duffy, you’re not making any sense.”

"Huh?"

“You said it was hard explaining to them about his dad, but then you said he didn’t die?” Charlie said softly.

"No he didn't die, he just won't face up to his responsibilities!" She replied angrily, pulling away from Charlie and stumbling dangerously close to the road.

Charlie was trying to get his head around what she was saying. “Andrew isn’t Paul’s dad?” He didn’t understand, he tried to reach and pull her away from the road.

"Should have known better. Never could get a man to commit." She muttered. "I can walk!" She pulled away once more.

“I don’t understand Duffy. You slept with someone else and they’re refusing to have anything to do with Paul? I know you can walk, I’m trying to help you get home safely, you’re really close to the road.” Charlie was worried, where was all this coming from?

"I'm a big girl. I don't need your help!"

“Duffy...” He reached for her hands and tried to stop her wriggling away. “What is going on?”

"Like you don't know!"

“Believe me I don’t. Please, talk to me,” His voice softened trying to diffuse the situation.

"My birthday ring any bells?"

Charlie tried to take his mind back to her birthday. “We went out for dinner at that little Italian, had too much red wine.”

"And..?"

“We slept together.” Charlie concluded. “But what has all this got to do with anything?” He was struggling to fit it together.

"Oh fuck you Charlie! I've had enough." She retorted as she staggered away from him.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re not storming off,” He ran to catch up with her. “Can you please explain exactly what I’ve done to upset you so much?” He stood in front of her.

"Your refusal to admit your responsibilities!" She replied shortly. 

“What responsibilities!?” He shouted back at her, he genuinely didn’t understand.

"Your son!" She yelled, bursting into tears.

Charlie finally put two and two together, his mind was racing. “Paul is my son?”

"Don't pretend you didn't know!"

“Fuck!” Charlie stepped backwards, anger, betrayal, sadness hit him all at once. He stood a few metres away from her, head in his hands.

"Oh no you don't! You fucked off to Canada and left me to deal with it." She sneered.

“How the fuck can I take responsibility for something when you didn’t fucking tell me? You let me believe for nine months that that baby was Andrew's. For longer, for all of this time, you didn’t think to tell me, that Paul is my son?” Charlie was irate, how could she do this to him?

"I tried to tell you but you weren't listening!"

“For fuck’s sake Duffy, when exactly did you try to tell me? I can’t believe you’re the one blaming me for being irresponsible!” He continued his tirade.

"I tried to tell you when you got back from Canada but all you cared about was following the correct policies."

“No, you are not blaming this on me, Duffy. No fucking way.”

"You pushed me back to him knowing full well that he wasn't interested. Did you never wonder why?"

“I thought that’s what you wanted!” Charlie rubbed his head and neck, he felt so angry.

"He knew there was no way that Paul could be his." She whispered, the tears now streaming down her face.

“He knew? You knew? When did you think would be a good time to tell me?” Charlie turned and punched the fence angrily. He would never hurt her, but he needed to hit something.

"I tried but every time I got close I choked on the words." She moved towards him, reaching for his hand, concern written all over her features.

He stepped back, his hand clearly bruised and bleeding. “I’d have been there Duffy, I’d have done anything you needed, but you didn’t fucking tell me,” His voice was quieter now, full of hurt.

"The longer it went on the more I knew you'd hate me."

Charlie didn’t know what to say, he pulled his hand through his hair, the blood dripping onto his hair.

"I began to wonder if maybe you knew but didn't want to admit it. You're so good with him, so tender."

Charlie was reeling, it was a lot to take in. He felt like a ship lost at sea, stepping away from her, he turned away and then back towards to her. It was difficult to comprehend how she could have done this to him. “Of course I didn’t know, why would I have reason to believe anything different?” His voice wobbled. Everything felt different.

Seeing the swirl of emotions swim across his face she felt wretched. This wasn't how she'd intended it to be. She sat down on a nearby wall, her head dropping into her hands.

“Let’s go home...” Charlie suggested, he had sobered up completely now and felt it ridiculous that they were having this conversation on the side of the road. He could see that Duffy was shivering and his hand was now throbbing painfully. Grimacing, he took his jacket over his hand and wrapped it around her shoulders. Despite his anger towards her lies, he couldn’t help but think how sad and lost she looked.

She glanced up at him as she felt the jacket wrap around her. She'd made such a mess of it all.

“Come on,” Charlie motioned, he was too angry to touch her or help her up. He had noticed the tears in her eyes, he wasn’t sure if she felt remorse, but he knew that this past year hadn’t been easy for her.

She slowly staggered to her feet. Everything was tilting horribly and it was making her feel very queasy again.

Charlie started walking in the direction of his house.

She attempted to follow, stumbling in her heels and feeling very sick again.

He tried to ignore her, moving forward, his house was just around the corner.

Reaching the corner he stopped, hearing the sound of vomiting behind him.

Charlie was torn, he was angry, hurt, upset but nevertheless drawn to look after her. He turned around and moved towards her. “We’re nearly home,” He added.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Charlie didn’t know how to react to this, his heart ached for her, for them, for what seemed to be the start of something beautiful, but he was so hurt by her. “Come on, let’s get you home,” He tried to contain his emotions and chivvy her along.

"This isn't my home." She mumbled but allowed him to lead her towards the house.

Once inside, Charlie lead her into the kitchen, she looked tiny in his suit jacket. He poured them both a glass of water.

Sitting down at the table she lay her head on the surface.

Putting the water in front of her, he turned back to the sink and attempted to sort his hand. It was still bleeding and hurt like hell, he wondered if he’d managed to break it. Running it under the tap, he inhaled sharply, grimacing as the water hit the lacerations.

"You should get that xrayed." She mumbled.

“It’s fine,” He lied. Charlie was finding it harder than he thought to dress it himself, he held kitchen roll on it as he awkwardly attempted to open a first aid kit.

"Come here and let me help."

Charlie really didn’t want her to accept her help, but soon concluded that he couldn’t manage to do this alone. He gave up trying, taking the first aid kit and sitting down next to her.

She tried to wipe his wounds gently but her coordination was sorely lacking.

Charlie grimaced, he tried to hide from her how much it hurt.

"Oh don't be such a bloody baby!"

He said nothing in reply, but tears sprung to his eyes, not from what she had said, but from this whole situation.

Several minutes of awkward silence passed as she sorted out his hand.

She carefully put steri strips on all of the cuts, and bandaged it up. His knuckles were swollen and it did look incredibly bruised, if not broken. “Thanks,” He said, after she had finished.

"I meant to tell you in a better way." She sighed.

He took a moment to think, “I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

"This is all such a mess isn't it?"

“It’s not quite how I thought we’d be ending the Christmas party that’s for sure!” He paused. “Can I ask you a question?”

She nodded.

“Can I see him? Can I see Paul tomorrow?” He asked softly. All he wanted to do was to meet his son, as if for the first time.

"Of course you can. I don't want him to miss out because I made such a mess of things."

Charlie had no idea how to move forward in his relationship with Duffy. Trust would need to be built back up slowly between them, but he was adamant that he would be a good father to Paul. “I think you did what you thought was best,” Charlie tried to acknowledge her reasoning.

"I tried to salvage my marriage. Then when Andrew died..."

“I know...” The more he thought about it, the more he understood. She’d tried to do her best, but her world had crumbled around her. Charlie felt a rush of sympathy.

"That's why I wanted you there."

“I just wished you’d told me, that’s all. Duffy, I promise I will be the best father I can be to Paul.” Now that he knew, he took complete responsibility.

"I understand if you hate me for what I did. The lies I told."

“I could never hate you Duffy but I am hurt, I could have been there for you, for Paul. Promise me, no more secrets?”

"You were there for us. The whole time." She nodded. "No more secrets."

“We should probably get some sleep,” He suggested.

"Yeh. Do you want me to leave?"

Charlie looked surprised. “Do you want to?”

"No but I'd understand if you wanted me to leave."

He shook his head, he didn’t want her to leave. He wasn’t sure how but in the course of a few hours, he gone from being so angry at her, to feeling sorry for her, to wanting nothing more than being with her and Paul, his son. “Stay, you don’t need to leave. I can sleep on the sofa if you’d like?”

"If that's what you want."

Charlie was split, he didn’t know what was the right thing to do. “It’s okay,” He whispered, listening to his heart.

"We can talk more in the morning."

He nodded. “Let’s go to get some sleep.” He lead the way upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight filtered through the curtains in Charlie’s bedroom. Somehow in the night the pair of them had ended up snuggled together, but now upon waking, Charlie attempted to move away without waking her up.

She let out a groan at the movement but didn't awaken.

Charlie carefully got up and went to the bathroom. His head hurt but his hand hurt more, why had he been so unable to keep his anger in check? So stupid? He pulled his robe on and, making his way downstairs, set about making some much needed coffee.

It was another half hour before Duffy dragged herself downstairs to join him.

By that time, Charlie was sitting on the back step, on his second cup.

"Remind me to never drink with Chloe ever again." Duffy grumbled.

“I was thinking the same,” He looked up at her. She was wearing one of his t shirts, it made him smile.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked confused that it was bandaged.

“Err,” He wondered if she had forgotten the entire evening. “I was angry, and stupid, it hurts.”

"Did you pick a fight with someone?" She paused. "Was I sick last night?"

“Not someone, a fence, you threw up a couple of times on the way home, don’t you remember?” She seemed to have completely forgotten the entire evening.

"You punched a fence?!"

Charlie looked embarrassed. “Admitted, it wasn’t my best idea, I was just so angry.”

"What got you so angry?" She asked, moving to sit beside him and rest her aching head on his shoulder.

“Duffy, you told me about Paul last night, don’t you remember?” He spoke softly, not moving to put an arm around her as he normally would.

Confusion gave way to shock. "I..."

“It’s okay,” He reassured her.

"I'm sorry."

“You did your best,” He tried to smile at her.

"I meant to tell you in a better way."

“How did you want to tell me?”

"I don't know." She sighed. "When I was sober at the very least."

He finally wrapped his arm around her. “I know it wasn’t how you wanted, but thank you for telling me.”

"You're not angry anymore?"

He shrugged, “I’m not going to lie, I’m angry for the lost time and the fact you lied to me Duffy, but I’ve just been out here thinking. I can’t do anything to bring that time back but I can be there moving forward. If you’ll let me?”

"I don't want to lose you. I want to make this work."

“Shall we start again?” He looked at her and smiled.

"Can we?"

“Only if you make sure I don’t hit any more fences,” He smiled, rolling his eyes, lifting his bandaged hand up.

"So long as you make sure I don't throw up in the street again."

“Deal,” He agreed, going to shake her hand with his bandaged hand. “And no more secrets, I want you to be able to tell me anything. I want to be part of Paul’s life.”

"Does that mean you want me to tell the boys about us?"

“When you’re ready, I’m not pushing you to do anything, we can take it slow.” He reached down and rested his hand on her bare thigh, his t shirt had ridden up when she sat down. It was the most contact they’d had since before Duffy’s revelation.

"Maybe after Christmas."

“See if we can last until then you mean?” He questioned, once again uncertain.

"Well I'm sure everyone at work probably knows by now. I'll talk to mum first before sitting the boys down."

“Yeah, we didn’t do a very good job of hiding it last night,” His thoughts went back to the dance floor. “You do still want us to give this a go..?”

"Yes, more than anything."

Charlie looked relieved, he pulled her into him. “What time is Paul’s appointment?”

"Um... 11.30am."

“So we have a bit of time...” He winked, pulling her onto his lap.

She looked up at the clock. It was just before 9am. "We do..."

“Any ideas?” He whispered, kissing her ear.

"We could have breakfast in bed..."

“I think that sounds like a most excellent idea,” He said whilst kissing her neck. There was an urgent desire to make up with her.

She started to giggle.

Charlie’s hands crept under the t shirt. “I like you wearing my t shirt.”

"My dress smelt a bit funny." She wrinkled her nose.

“Well this looks almost as good on you,” He winked.

"I might just keep it."

“You can wear it and remember me when you’re in that big, lonely bed of yours.”

"It does feel awful empty when you're not there."

“It’s good that you have something to remind you of me then, I wouldn’t want you to forget me...”

"I could hardly do that." She smiled softly.

Charlie kissed her gently, before scooping her up and carrying her inside.

She squealed and giggled. She hadn't expected him to do that!

“Breakfast or bed?” He laughed, Duffy still suspended in his arms.

"Breakfast IN bed." She giggled.

Charlie carried her all the way upstairs, dropping her lightly on the bed.

"So what we going to eat?" She asked, a suggestive look in her eyes.

“I was just going to make us some toast...” Charlie stood up to go.

"I'll make myself comfortable whilst I wait then..." She grinned, stretching out on the bed.

Charlie didn’t want to leave her, he leant down to kiss her. “Back in a minute then...”

"OK. Don't burn the toast." She teased as she stretched her arms above her head.

“I’ll think I can manage,” He laughed. Running downstairs, he prepared the toast as fast as he could, and made two cups of tea.

Even though he was only gone a matter of minutes Duffy had dozed off by the time he arrived back upstairs.

Charlie set the tray on the side and climbed into bed with her, his hand coming to wrap around her tummy.

She mumbled sleepily at the contact.

“Tea and toast?” He whispered, spooning his body behind hers.

"Chuck some aspirin in too and I might feel more human again."

He held her in his arms, “Your wish is my command.” He giggled.

"You're the best." She smiled.

Reaching into his bedside drawer, he passed her the aspirin and then moved the tray so it was next to them. “I like it when you let me look after you.” He smiled.

"I feel too lousy to look after myself." She snorted.

“Well allow me,” He handed her the aspirin and a glass of water.

She knocked back the pills. "I hope this is the good stuff."

“Hopefully you’ll feel better soon,” He smiled. He sat up against the head of the bed with his tea.

"I'm never drinking again!" She grumbled.

“Not quite the night we planned hey, so much for sneaking off early,” He laughed.

"I blame Chloe!"

“Yes, a very bad influence that girl,” He agreed.

"Very bad." She agreed, reaching for her mug of tea.

Charlie sat in silence, watching her.

"Mum thinks I stayed at Colette's last night."

“Okay, so should I drop you back in that direction?”

"I thought you were coming with me?"

“I want to come with you, but how do we explain that to your mum?”

"We could say that you picked me up from Colette's coz she had to go to Josh's?"

“Good plan.” He agreed.

After getting dressed and dropping by her house so she could get changed they then drove onto her mum's house. Once outside Duffy suddenly got an attack of the nerves.

Charlie noticed, Duffy was very quiet and she couldn’t keep her hands still. “You okay?”

"She'll see right through me!"

“What do you mean?”

"She'll know I'm lying about where I was last night and she'll be cross."

“I don’t think she’ll be able to tell Duffy...”

"You sure?"

He reached for her hand. “I’m sure. I really want to kiss you, but I won’t.”

"That really would blow our cover!" She giggled.

Charlie looked frustrated, he squeezed her hand.

She reached out and rang the doorbell.

Kate opened the door, with Paul on her hip and the other two close behind.

"I was starting to wonder how long the two of you were going to lurk on my doorstep for..." Kate remarked.

"Oh... Erm..." Duffy stammered.

“Colette had to go, so she asked me to give Duffy a lift.” Charlie took the lead, as Duffy floundered.

"Is that so..?" Kate replied, moving to let them in.

Charlie looked at Duffy, as if to say I tried.

"I need to get Paul to his appointment. I'll pick the boys up after lunch if that's OK?" Duffy asked.

“Fine, is he going with you?” Kate referred to Charlie pointedly.

"Yeh, my car is still at home so Charlie is going to give us a lift."

“See you later then.” Kate replied.

Duffy couldn't quite meet her mum's eye as she took Paul from her along with his changing bag. Seeing she had her hands full Charlie reached down to pick up the tot's carseat.

Charlie couldn’t take his eyes off Paul, now knowing what he did. He carried the car seat out to the car.

Once Paul was settled in the back of the car Duffy finally spoke again to give Charlie the directions to the health clinic.

Charlie drove without saying much, he hadn’t anticipated such animosity from Duffy’s mum. He parked outside the clinic. “You ready for this?”

"I shouldn't feel so nervous." She sighed. "Its not like I've not done this before."

“Paul’s doing well though right? I mean he looks happy, healthy. So there shouldn’t be any problems?”

"He's a little on the small size for his age but he was slightly early."

“We’ll find out what they say soon enough. Would it be okay if I carried him in..?”

"If you want to..?"

Charlie nodded. “Hello little man, daddy’s here, let’s go see how you’re doing.” He removed Paul from his car seat and shut the car door.

Duffy's heart skipped at Charlie's words.

Charlie smiled at Duffy. “Let’s do this!” Paul in his arms, he touched Duffy’s back both to tell her he was there for her but also guiding them all into the clinic.

This time she felt a little more confident and able to meet the gaze of the various other parents in the room, all of whom were waiting for the same clinic.

Before long, Paul’s name was called and Duffy stood up. Charlie suddenly became a little nervous, he remained seated.

"Charlie." She nudged him.

“Yes, sorry.” He replied, looking apprehensive.

"Do you want me to take him?"

“No, I’m okay” Charlie pulled himself together and followed her into the consulting room.

The health visitor was quick and efficient with weighing and measuring the tot. She then asked of either of them had any questions.

Charlie shook his head and looked at Duffy.

"He seems to have settled down after a little wobble earlier in the month." Duffy smiled.

“He’s doing great, you must be very proud parents,” The health visitor said, smiling at both of them.

Duffy nodded, glancing shyly at Charlie.

“Well, he has the best mum,” Charlie told the health visitor.

Duffy blushed.

“Do we book our next appointment at the desk?” Charlie asked, trying to prove to Duffy that he wanted to be involved.

"Yes please, we'll need to see him again in a month."

“Great, we’ll see you then, thanks.” Charlie started to gather their belongings. He hoped she wouldn’t ask any questions about his bandaged hand!

"Oh I almost forgot!" The health visitor gasped. "We don't have your details on file sir."

“No problems. Do you need me to fill something out?”

"Yes please." She smiled and passed him a contact information sheet.

Charlie attempted to hold the pen in his injured hand, but struggled. He looked over at Duffy.

She took the pen and filed out as many details as she could, which was almost all of it - a perk have having known each other so long.

Thank you, he mouthed.

"Think you can manage to sign it?" She chuckled.

He laughed, “I can try.” Charlie managed a scribble that resembled nothing of his signature.

The health visitor took the sheet from him and studied it. "Ah that explains it!" She remarked upon reaching the section on employment.

Charlie raised his eyebrow, questioning her meaning.

"Your hand. Dangerous place A&E, I much prefer community work." She smiled.

“Oh no...” Charlie was about to explain his hand but he caught Duffy’s glare. “You can’t beat A&E, can you Duffy? It’s not always dangerous.”

"Yeh, sometimes its Tuesday!" Duffy giggled.

He laughed back and the health visitor smiled, it was nice to see a couple getting on so well.

"I guess your hours also make it tricky to get to things like this?"

“Yes it can be difficult, but we’ll always try.” Charlie smiled at her, glad she hadn’t seemed to question why he hadn’t been present for other appointments.

"Well, I best let you both get on. I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and I'll see you in the New Year."

“Thanks, you too.” They left the room and headed for the reception desk.

They booked Paul's next appointment before heading back out to the car.

“That went well!” Charlie grinned.

"We got the nice one this time."

“I was lucky then hey?” Charlie asked.

"Yeh. The other one is a right nosy old crone!"

“I better get my boxing gloves on for that round then,” He joked, lifting his hand.

She shook her head indulgently.

Charlie smiled and then grew quiet.

"So what now?" She asked after the silence dragged on a little too long.

Charlie looked sad. “I don’t want to go home...”

"We could get some lunch first before I go pick up the boys?"

“I’m sure your mum would love that...”

"Hey, be thankful that she actually likes you."

“She does?”

"For years you've been her point of comparison to which she held the man in my life at the time up against."

“I didn’t know that...” Charlie smirked.

"That Charlie is so polite, such a gentleman! Why can't you find someone like him Lisa?" Duffy rolled her eyes, mimicking her mum.

“Am I a 10/10?” He joked. “I love my gentlemanly reputation... Little does she know hey!”

"If only she knew what you were really like..!" Duffy giggled.

“Indeed, but that’s our little secret, right!?”

"Only because I can't bear to listen to another of her tirades about my love life!"

“Hey!” He teased, poking her.

"So are you taking me for lunch or not?"

“Course, where do you fancy?”

"There's a little cafe near here that's nice."

“Show me the way!” Charlie laughed, hungover and in need of food. He hoped it would be greasy spoon so he could have a full English.

A few minutes later Duffy drew to a stop outside the cafe. "This is it." She smiled.

“Looks great!” Charlie replied excitedly.

"You're buying!" She giggled.

He laughed, “This one is on me.”

She giggled as the entered the cafe and found a table. Paul had fallen asleep in his carseat so Charlie placed it down on the floor next to their table.

Both of them settled into their chairs and began to the study the menu intently, they were suddenly very hungry.

After settling on the all day breakfast they placed their orders.

Their conversation turned to Christmas. “What are you thinking?” Charlie pondered.

"We usually go to mum's for the day but I'd like to see you too. Especially as its Paul's first Christmas."

Charlie’s heart sang, he hadn’t thought that was a possibility. “I’d really like that." He smiled warmly at her. “What would you all like for Christmas?”

"Oh gosh, I hadn't even thought about anything I'd like." She blushed.

“Does that mean I get to buy you a surprise..?” Charlie laughed.

"Ooh, I like the sound of a surprise..!" She giggled.

“Just you wait...” He winked. “What about the boys? I might need some help!” He laughed.

"I'll check their lists and give you some ideas." She smiled.

“Thanks, I’d like to get them all something that they’d like.”

She smiled softly at him before her attention was distracted by the arrival of their meals.

“Oh my word, look at this! Just what the nurse ordered!” He laughed, excited to devour his food.

"I wasn't expecting quite this much food!" She gasped.

Charlie was already tucking into his, he looked over at her puzzled. “Aren’t you hungry?” He asked her.

"Yes it's just quite a lot to eat." She attempted to explain as she cut up her food.

Charlie didn’t think it looked like that much, but didn’t want to make a thing of it. “I can help you out, if you need a hand?” He settled for.

"I'll never understand how you can put away so much food!"

“I need a lot of energy to keep up with you!” He joked.

A comfortable silence settled over them as they ate.

“So I guess I’ll see you at work in a few days, after I drop you home then...” He looked sad, the realisation that he couldn’t be with them all the time sinking in.

"Thanks for today. We've had a lovely time. I'll send you those present ideas you asked for." She smiled but felt awkward. She could see he was struggling but didn't know how best to help.

Charlie tried to feign a smile. He understood why she needed to take it slow with the boys, but it was still hard. “No, thank you. I guess it’s time to go then?”

"Yeh, I best go get the boys or they'll think I've abandoned them!"

Before they left, Charlie reached down and kissed Paul on the cheek, “Love you son.”


	6. Chapter 6

The festivities were in full swing by the time Charlie arrived at Kate's house a little after 1pm on Christmas day. He'd worked the night shift Christmas eve so Duffy had suggested to her mum that they invite him to join them for lunch as he would otherwise be on his own. Kate was still a little suspicious that her daughter had an ulterior motive but she liked Charlie a lot so had agreed to the idea.

Charlie rang the doorbell laden with presents for them all. The thought of spending time with them had got him through the night shift, which was, as always, a horror show.

It was Peter who opened the door. "Uncle Charlie!" He grinned.

“Happy Christmas Peter! Great to see you! How’s your day been so far?”

"Its been ok. We got lots of nice presents. Mum's been a bit sad though, hopefully you can cheer her up."

Charlie smiled at Peter, he was wise for his years. “I’ll try my best,” He reassured the youngster with a smile.

Peter led Charlie through to the lounge. It was clear that both women had gone a little overboard with the decorations, using them as both a distraction and overcompensation for the fact that this was the first Christmas the older boys were spending since their dad died.

“Happy Christmas!” Charlie greeted cheerfully. He placed the many gifts he had brought under the over-decorated tree. “This looks amazing.”

Duffy was sat on the carpet next to Paul who was laid on his back wriggling, dressed in a My First Christmas onesie.

Charlie looked over at Duffy and Paul, he watched as she gently tickled his fingers. He tried to catch her gaze, you okay, he mouthed.

Better now, she mouthed back. "Merry Christmas Charlie." She added aloud.

He smiled reassuringly at her. Although he wanted to sit next to her, he thought it best to at least attempt to keep his distance so he sat on an armchair, soon joined by the other two boys.

"Did you bring presents Uncle Charlie?" Jake asked.

"Jake!" Duffy scolded gently.

“I may have brought one or two, but don’t tell your mum,” Charlie grinned.

"I won't!" Jake giggled, placing his finger to his lips.

Charlie had been grateful that Duffy had given him some ideas from the boys’ lists. “You can open them, if that’s alright with your mum and gran?”

"Go ahead boys. Gran will be finished making lunch soon." Duffy smiled.

Jake and Peter scrambled under the tree, trying to read the labels and see which were the right presents to give them out.

Once Jake had found his own presents he gave up on looking at the other gifts.

Charlie enjoyed watching their excitement, it was nice to feel part of the family on Christmas Day, especially after the year they had had.

Kate entered the lounge as Duffy was opening Paul's present for him and the boys were excitedly looking at their gifts.

Charlie began to wonder if he’d gone a little overboard...

"Dinner is ready." Kate announced as she surveyed the room. "Lisa aren't you lucky to have such a generous friend!"

Charlie smirked at Duffy, enjoying the compliment.

"You'll have to open your presents after we've eaten." Duffy told Charlie.

“That’s fine, I wasn’t expecting any...” He looked at Duffy in surprise.

"Its not Christmas without presents." Duffy smiled as she attempted to get up from the carpet with Paul in her arms.

Charlie instinctively went to help her, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be keeping his distance.

Duffy lent against him, allowing him to take Paul from her.

Charlie went to speak but jumped away when he saw Kate turn back. It almost seemed she was trying to catch them!

"Careful! You nearly dropped him!" Kate admonished Charlie.

“I’ve got him,” Charlie smiled at her, ignoring her admonishment.

"He does know what he's doing mum!" Duffy sighed.

“I’d never drop this little man,” Charlie kissed Paul's cheek.

Duffy smiled broadly as she watched them together. The moment was quickly broken, however, as the boys started to yell impatiently from the dining room.

“We’re coming!” Charlie yelled back playfully.

Once everyone was at the table the boys dug in enthusiastically. Charlie placed Paul in the bouncy chair that Duffy had set up next to her chair.

“Thanks Kate, this looks super!”

"Well tuck in, don't let it get cold!" Kate smiled, blushing slightly at Charlie's compliment.

There was a comfortable silence over the table, as they all tucked into their Christmas lunch.

Duffy couldn't help giving Charlie little glances as they ate. She brushed her foot against his calf, glad that he had chosen the chair beside hers, Paul bouncing happily in the seat between them.

Before long, the boys were keen to go and play with their new toys and asked for permission to leave the table.

After checking they'd eaten a sufficient amount of vegetables Duffy let them go play.

Kate looked tired. “I can clear up, thanks for a lovely lunch,” Charlie offered.

"I'll help you Charlie." Duffy added. "You go sit with the boys mum."

They were both secretly hoping to have some time together. 

“Okay, I’ll take Paul for his nap shall I?” Kate asked.

"He seems comfy in the bouncer, we can keep an eye on him." Duffy smiled.

“Fair enough,” Kate agreed, making her way into the lounge to be with the boys.

"You clear the table and I'll move him into the kitchen." Duffy suggested to Charlie.

“Wait, Duffy...”

"What?" She asked over her shoulder as she bent down to pick up Paul's chair.

Charlie stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “ Happy Christmas beautiful.” He kissed her neck and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"You soppy fool!" She giggled, snuggling into his embrace.

“I think this one is the best one yet,” He continued, squeezing her tightly.

"Is that mistletoe in your pocket or are you just very pleased to see me?"

“Sorry,” He laughed, she seemed to have that affect on him. “I can’t help it...”

"If you're a good boy you might get rewarded later." She purred.

“I’m trying really hard to be a good boy!” He kissed her neck gently.

"I can feel how hard you're trying!"

“What can I say? It’s Christmas! Time to spend quality time with loved ones...” His hand moved down to squeeze her bum.

"That's true. We have washing up to do..." She added weakly.

“Okay,” Charlie said forlornly, stepping away from her and beginning to collect some plates. He felt a little rejected but tried to understand.

Once the table was clear and Duffy had settled Paul in his chair she closed the kitchen door and turned to Charlie, her face full of mischief.

Charlie raised his eyebrows, she had taken him by surprise.

"Less chance of interruptions."

“Oh yeah?” His hands were still submerged in the bowl of soapy water.

"Yeh." She grinned and slipped her arms around his waist, plunging her hands into the water. "You look like you could use some help."

“Oh I definitely need a hand,” Charlie agreed, enjoying the sensation of their hands together in the water.

"Coz if your washing up skills are as bad as your cooking..." She teased.

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” He replied, taking mock offence. Charlie turned around and kissed her, with a little bit more force than intended.

She was about to pull back but she felt his wet hands land on the back of her t-shirt, pulling her closer.

He kissed her firmly, urgently, aware that at any moment they may be interrupted.

Her wet hands ended up around his neck, the suds dripping over his shoulders.

“Mmm,” Charlie moaned into her mouth, he was enjoying the fact that she seemed to want him as much as he did her.

They were so lost in each other that they forgot where there were and Duffy let out a little squeal as Charlie spun her around and pressed her up against the sideboard.

Charlie began kissing down her neck, that winning spot, while his hand went under her skirt. Desire taking over conscious thought.

She let out a little moan of pleasure.

In one swift movement, to her surprise, he lifted her onto the worktop, standing between her legs.

Their kissing took on a frenzied pace, her hands finding their way to his belt buckle.

“Fuck, Duffy,” Charlie whispered as her hand entered his boxers. He kissed her even more ferociously.

His hand had just slid inside her knickers when the door suddenly opened.

They froze, Charlie removing his hand and standing stock still as Duffy closed her legs and tried to pretend sitting on the counter was perfectly normal behaviour.

"Be thankful it was me and not one of the boys!" Kate hissed.

Charlie was unable to turn around as his trousers remained undone, but he looked on as Duffy turned bright red.

"I... I can explain..." Duffy stammered.

Paul began to cry as he woke up from his nap.

“I think you’d better start young lady, don’t you?” Kate snapped, treating Duffy like she was a teenager again. Charlie had managed to do himself up and turning around, he stood next to Duffy in allegiance.

"We... Erm... We've been waiting for the right time to tell you and the boys. You... Um... Weren't supposed to find out like this..." Duffy replied, getting down from the worktop and looking at her feet.

“Tell me what exactly?” Kate looked on, disgusted at them both. Charlie stepped closer to Duffy, his hand invisibly touching her back.

Paul's screams stepped up a notch at being ignored. Duffy looked helplessly at Charlie who was closer to their infant son.

“Come here little man,” Charlie leant down to pick Paul up. Immediately Paul stopped crying, nuzzling into Charlie.

"He's very fond of you Charlie." Kate remarked pointedly. "I guess he sees a lot of you."

Charlie looked sheepishly over at Duffy, not sure how to react.

"Charlie has been a great support with all the boys these last few months mum."

“Support? Is that what you call it? I think he’s been providing a bit more than that!?” Kate raised her eyebrows. 

“Kate, I really care for Duffy, I want to help her...” Charlie started, attempting to explain himself badly.

"You call seducing my grieving daughter in my kitchen helping her do you? I'd call it taking advantage! I thought better of you!"

“Oh no, I wasn’t seducing her. I... I’m in love with her... I...” Charlie was stumbling and felt like he was making it worse. He rubbed his neck nervously, embarrassed that he seemed to be making things worse for Duffy.

"I've been well aware of your feelings for Lisa for a long time Charlie. I just don't think now was the best time to act on them."

Charlie suddenly felt very guilty, maybe she was right. Had he taken advantage? Perhaps he should have waited? He looked down at his feet and mentally berated himself.

"Mum that's not fair! Charlie didn't take advantage of me whilst I was grieving. He's a good man who loves me and our son deeply!" In her haste to defend Charlie Duffy hadn't considered the consequences of her words.

“Our son?” Kate echoed, suddenly enraged. “Paul is Charlie’s son?”

"Yes." Duffy whispered, her head down, unable to look her mother in the face.

“You had an affair with him?” Kate pointed to Charlie flippantly.

"It wasn't an affair." Duffy mumbled.

“Oh, so that makes it better does it?” Kate replied.

"No of course it doesn't. We didn't mean for it to happen but it did..." Duffy finally raised her head and looked her mum in the eye. "...and I don't regret it."

Kate pursed her lips and scratched her head, trying to make sense of all of this. “So you’re going to be part of their lives moving forward?” She asked Charlie, wanting to know his intentions for her daughter. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but I love Duffy, I have done for a long time. I want to be her partner and I want to be a good father to the boys. It would be great to have your blessing for this.” Charlie looked to Kate hopefully.

"I can't say I'm happy with how you've gone about this..."

“I understand, but I want to prove to you that I can make your daughter and grandchildren very happy...” Charlie continued to try, despite Kate’s protestations.

"Do the boys know?"

“No, we’ve been really careful to do this properly... Up until today anyway...” Charlie looked sheepish.

"I suggest you tell them both the truth right now." Kate told both of them.

“I mean no offence, but I think it needs to be when Duffy is ready Kate.” Charlie turned to Duffy.

"I'm not sure today is the best day to tell them..." Duffy hesitated.

Charlie wrapped his arm around her, she looked so defeated all of a sudden. “There’s no rush love,” Charlie pulled her into him.

The noise from the older boys in the lounge suddenly began to rise followed by a bang and screams.

Charlie watched as Duffy ran towards the door, shortly followed by Kate.

When the adults reached the lounge Jake was sat on the carpet screaming, holding his nose that was bleeding, tears streaming down his face. Peter was stood in over him holding his right hand, his face full of rage.

Duffy seemed overwhelmed, almost panicked. Charlie passed Paul to Kate and stepped into the middle of the boys. At the same time as stemming Jake’s bleeding nose with a tissue, he put his hand out to Peter, “Take five buddy.”

"I ain't your buddy!" Peter yelled at Charlie.

Charlie looked confused by Peter’s outburst, they had always previously gotten on.

"Why did you hurt your brother Peter?" Duffy asked.

"He said that Charlie is gunna be our dad now. That you never loved dad and now he's dead you can finally be with Charlie like you always wanted." Peter replied, starting to cry.

Fuck, Charlie thought. This was not supposed to be happening today. He thought he better leave this one to Duffy.

Duffy's eyes widened at her eldest son's words. She couldn't bare to look at her mum.

“Duffy?”

Duffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I do love Charlie and he loves me. We want to be together but that doesn't mean I didn't love your dad. I did and still do. I know this is a lot to wrap your head round."

“See I told you,” Shouted Jake angrily, hurt from being punched by Peter. 

Charlie had to intervene as Peter lunged for his little brother. Peter ended up punching, kicking and hitting Charlie repeatedly.

The commotion caused Paul to start screaming again.

Charlie stood in the middle of the chaos, sheltering Jake, being attacked by Peter, Paul screaming, Kate judging and shaking her head. He looked over at Duffy, who he thought might be about to cry.

"Peter please!" Duffy begged, trying to drag her eldest son off his younger brother.

Peter finally relented.

"I'm really sorry Peter." Duffy sighed.

Peter just scowled at her. Charlie reached for another tissue to help with Jake’s nose.

Duffy twisted to take the still screaming Paul from her mum.

“Can we all sit down and have a calm chat about this?” Charlie suggested.

Peter threw himself down on the sofa, folding his arms and continuing to scowl.

Charlie checked Jake’s nose, which seemed to be stopping and took a seat in the armchair.

Duffy was gradually winning the battle to calm Paul down.

Eventually everyone was sitting down. “Duffy?” Charlie asked, wondering if he should start talking to them or her?

Duffy didn't really know what to say. She looked from Peter to Jake and back again. "Is there anything you want to ask?" She asked the boys.

“Is Charlie going to live with us?” Jake asked.

"I don't know sweetheart, would you like him to?"

Jake nodded, “I like having him around, he makes everything feel happy again.”

"How about you Peter?" Duffy asked.

"Don't want a new dad!"

“I’m not going to be your new dad Peter,” Charlie spoke up.

"But that's what Paul will think ain't it? That you're his dad."

Charlie looked over at Duffy desperately.

"W-we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

“Peter, we’re not going to rush anything, this has to be right for everyone, including you.”

Peter was quiet for a few moments. "Do you love mum?" He asked eventually.

Charlie nodded. “I have loved her for a very long time.”

There was another long pause.

“I understand that this is very difficult for you, I want you to know I’m not in any rush to move in or change anything.”

"Good." Peter replied shortly.

“In time, I’d like to spend some time getting to know you too Peter, if that’s okay?”

"You've known me since I was a baby..." The silent 'duh' hung in the air.

“I know, but you’re growing into a young man now...” Charlie explained. Peter liked this, being thought of as the older, more grown up child. 

“Do you think we can try to get on? Even if just for your mum?” Charlie pleaded.

There was a brief flicker of something in Peter's eyes. He sighed. "OK."

“Thank you,” Charlie went to hug Peter, but thought that might be pushing his luck, so he settled for a fist bump.

Peter gave him a weird look but acquiesced.

“Mum is always happy when you’re around,” Piped up Jake.

Peter rolled his eyes at his brother.

Charlie looked over to where Duffy was sitting, he realised she’d been quiet for sometime and doubted whether he was getting any of this conversation right.

Paul had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Feeling Charlie's gaze on her she lifted her head slightly.

“I should probably be going, leave you to have some time together,” Charlie suggested.

Duffy hesitated, she didn't want him to leave.

“Thanks Kate for the lovely meal and welcoming me into your home. I’m sorry if I’ve ruined your Christmas, it wasn’t my intention.” Charlie was angry with himself, he stood up to leave.

Duffy watched helplessly as Charlie got up and left. As the front door shut she dropped her head into her free hand, fighting back tears.

Charlie stood outside and leaned against the front door, he knew it wasn’t going to be easy but he didn’t realise it would be this hard.

Duffy was torn, she didn't know what to do. The one thing she'd hoped to avoid was exactly what had ended up happening.

Charlie started to walk to his car, he’d ended up all alone on Christmas Day after all.

A couple of hours later it was time for Duffy to take the boys home. She still felt utterly wretched over what had happened. Once all three boys were strapped into their seats she sat down behind the wheel and sighed.

Charlie had been drowning his sorrows at home for most of the afternoon. He just wanted to be with her, why did it always have to be so hard?

Duffy noticed in the rear view mirror that Peter was studying her intently.

“You okay mum?” Peter asked.

Duffy forced a smile. "Of course."

“Do you miss Charlie?”

She took a breath ready to deny it but then sighed and nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

"Its not your fault Peter. I shouldn't have lied to you both."

“Maybe he can come round tomorrow?”

"If you're sure?"

“I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

"I'll be OK."

Peter felt bad, he hadn’t meant to upset his mum.

An awkward silence permiated the car as they drove along. It wasn't until they were nearing the town centre that Peter spoke again. "Do you want to see Charlie now?" He asked softly.

Duffy had been focusing on the traffic so hadn't caught what her son had mumbled. "Pardon Peter?"

“I said, do you want to see Charlie now?”

"If its OK with you boys. I still have his present."

Peter nodded, Jake and Paul had fallen asleep.

Duffy smiled and took a right turn at the next junction instead of left. A few minutes later she pulled up outside Charlie's house. "Are you OK to stay here and watch your brothers?" She asked Peter.

“Sure mum,” He smiled at her.

Duffy reached over into the glove compartment and removed Charlie's gift. She then nervously approached the door. She glanced back towards the car before knocking.

Charlie was sitting drinking his whisky feeling sorry for himself, when her heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see Duffy standing there.

"Hi." She smiled shyly.

“Duffy... I didn’t expect to see you!” Charlie tried not to let on that he’d been drinking.

"Peter insisted I drop your present off on our way home." She explained, holding out the gift.

“Oh you didn’t have to do that. Do you want to come in for a minute? It’s good to see you.”

"Yeh OK. Peter is keeping an eye on Jake and Paul. They both fell asleep on the way over here." 

She stepped into the hallway, he shut the door behind her. Putting his hand behind her head, he kissed her passionately. “I love you.”

Her eyebrow raised as they parted. "Just how much whisky have you drunk?"

“Sorry,” He looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"Could be worse, at least you don't taste of cigarettes too." She teased.

“I just missed you so much...”

"I'm sorry it all went so badly."

“How is Peter?”

"I think he's calmed down a little."

“Are we going to be okay Duffy?”

"I want us to be."

Charlie kissed her again, holding both her hands. “I want that too.”

"We can make it work can't we?"

“I’ll do anything. I’ll stay away if I have to, till he gets used to the idea. It’ll be hard but I’ll do it.” Charlie had tears in his eyes.

"I don't want you to stay away." She whispered, catching a stray tear with her fingertip.

“Me neither.” Another tear rolled down his face, he tried to wipe it away with his sleeve quickly.

"The boys will get used to it. You'll see." She promised.

Charlie nodded, hope so, he mouthed, as she placed her finger on his lips.

"I want us to be a proper family."

“So do I,” He whispered.

"Open your present then." She encouraged.

Charlie pulled himself together. “Did you open mine?”

"Not yet. It's in my bag still. Want to open them together?"

“Yeah,” Charlie smiled, holding her present in his hands.

She reached into her handbag and took out the present he'd given her earlier. "Shall we sit down?"

“Are the boys okay?” He looked out of the window by the door.

"Yeh they'll be fine. Peter will call if he needs me."

“Let’s go through,” Charlie pointed to the lounge. Sitting on the sofa, they both began to open their gifts.

Duffy let out a gasp as she peeled back the paper.

Charlie also looked surprised when he opened her gift. “Duffy...”

"I thought it was about time we stopped creeping around in the middle of the night like a pair of delinquent teenagers." She giggled. "So now you can let yourself in through the front door like a proper grown up."

Charlie pulled out the key, smiling widely. “Thank you, I promise I won’t come unannounced,” He laughed.

"Oh well that is disappointing to hear!" She snorted.

He put his head in his hands, realising what he’d said. He laughed out loud with her, it was good to be laughing together. “Oh you’ll know about that!” He added winking.

"I should hope so." She giggled.

“Open yours!” He encouraged.

"OK, OK!" She giggled. "Now what could it be..? The box looks too small to be naughty knickers, although..!"

He laughed, “Open it!”

She opened the lid. "Charlie!" She gasped.

“I hope you like it. Is it okay?” He suddenly became worried, was it too much?

"Its beautiful! It must have cost a fortune though."

“You’re worth every penny.” And he meant it, the necklace represented what she meant to him.

"Help me put it on?"

“Course.” She held her hair up, and he put the necklace around her neck. He kissed her neck and the necklace as he did it.

When he sat back down she gave him a long lingering kiss.

“Mmm what was that for?” He asked.

"I just wanted to." She grinned.

“Well you can do that anytime you like.” He grinned, before returning the kiss.

As they parted she rubbed her nose against his. "I've got to take the boys home but I'll see you tomorrow?"

“Can I use my key?” He asked excitedly.

"I was hoping you world."

Charlie kissed her again. “When can I come round?”

"Any time from mid-morning?"

“See you then, love you,” He pulled her in for a final kiss. “Don’t take the necklace off, it can remind you of me, until I see you.”

"I wasn't planning to take it off." She smiled as he walked her back to the door.

“See you in eighteen hours...”

"I'm already counting down the minutes!" She giggled as she walked back to her car.

Charlie watched her go and waved to the boys in the back. Peter waved back. Maybe things were going to be alright after all.


End file.
